


Warmth In My Heart

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Lance (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro gay panics, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because he forgot to buy groceries, even when Adam told him to buy some damn groceries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: “I’m hoping to marry him someday.”A bold statement considering how much of their lives they still had left to live, but Lance’s heart sang it’s agreement enthusiastically as those words played through his head on repeat.-- - ---*--- - --Some self-indulgent fluff uwu
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s), adashi - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Warmth In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, you may have to see a dentist after reading this tooth-rotting fluff <3

  
  


They’re pressed against each other, a movie playing on Lance’s laptop as he sits nestled into Keith’s side.

It’s their third date, not too late in the night, but late enough for the people in the townhomes on either side of Lance’s place to be quiet, the residents asleep or enjoying the silence of the night.

An empty pizza box lays abandoned off to the left of the couch, two Pepsi cans sitting side by side on the coffee table. Blankets layer over each other around himself and Keith, creating a warm nest that Lance happily relaxed into.

Lance has his head resting in the crook of Keith’s neck, Keith’s head resting atop his and dark locks of silky mullet lightly caressing his forehead whenever Keith shifts. One of Keith’s arms is tucked snuggly around Lance’s waist, the other resting across Keith’s stomach, fingers linked with Lance’s. His legs fall off the edge of the couch as Lance cuddles close to him, Keith’s jacket hanging off of Lance’s slightly slimmer shoulders. Legs tucked close to himself, Lance is pressed as close as possible to Keith, eyelids drooping and a content smile on his face. From where he is, he can’t make out Keith’s expression, but he’s pretty sure it’s similar to his.

The movie, Lance thinks, is the remake of the  _ Beauty and the Beast _ , though he isn’t sure since his attention is solely on Keith, his presence, his warmth, even his distinctive scent that Lance can never get enough of when they’re pressed this close together.

_ Pine… Smoke… Cinnamon… Hm, is that lavender?  _ Lance mused quietly, subtly tilting his head to press closer to Keith.

_ Cause all I’d ever want is to be closer to him.  _ Lance smiled softly, exhaling and feeling Keith shiver as Lance’s breath traveled across the bare skin of his throat.

“ _...Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest! _ ” Keith’s eyes were half-lidded, a clear sign of weariness even as he seemed to split his attention between the movie and Lance, his hand leaving Lance’s waist to begin lightly carding through his hair. Lance angled his head, feeling more than seeing Keith’s hair drift over his cheek as he paused the movie to check the time.

_ [11:42 pm] _

Lance blinked, not exactly surprised by how long they’d simply been there together, first eating, then sharing gentle, exploring and experimental kisses, and now watching - what was this? Their fourth movie so far?

Lance mentally shrugged as he closed his laptop’s tabs, Keith making a sound of protest.

“Oh -  _ Lance _ ,” Keith whined quietly, voice more a whisper than an actual whine, “it was just starting to get to the good part!” Keith idly complained, but by now Lance knew him better than that and knew he didn’t really mind at all.

After almost a year of being friends, and an extra month of being boyfriends, Lance liked to think he could read Keith pretty well.

(Hopefully, he was correct.)

He carefully disentangled himself from Keith, stifling a yawn and shifting so he could stretch, groaning quietly as he glanced at the time again.

“As much as I’d love for you to stay the night, we both know you have work tomorrow with Tom and I have a few morning classes I’d prefer not to miss.” Lance chuckled, pressing an apologetic kiss to Keith’s cheek.

Keith only made a rumbling noise of discontent, grumbling out, “Curse work,” before stuffing his face against a pillow.

Lance laughed then, tucking strands of Keiths’ hair that fell loose behind his ear before caressing his cheek fondly. “Sorry babe, but as much as you curse, you still work for Tom. And you can’t fool me, you like working for the guy.” Lance said teasingly, Keith only mumbling something in response.

“Hm?”

Keith shifted. “Well sure I like the guy, but sometimes I wish I didn’t have to work… Just so I could spend more time with you at least.” He confessed softly, and Lance didn’t miss the way Keith’s cheeks went pink.

But, really, Lance couldn’t blame him as he felt blood rush to his own tanned cheeks. He stammered for a moment before hitting Keith atop the head, careful not to actually hurt his boyfriend. 

He settled with a scoff and eye roll, then hitting Keith’s shoulder in the same fashion as a moment before. “Sap.”

Keith let out a muffled, ‘ow’, turning his face towards Lance with a resigned sigh.

“Only for you.” He eventually mumbled, before sitting up and stretching just as Lance had, eyes squeezed shut as he raised his arms above his head. Lance watched him for a moment before turning away, grabbing the empty pizza box and Pepsi cans and walking to his kitchen.

Keith looked over the couch, “Want me to help clean up before I go?” He offered, rising to his feet with his head tilted.

Lance tutted quietly, shaking his head and making his way back over to his boyfriend. Raising his hands, Lance placed them against Keith’s chest, smiling up at the slightly taller male as he shook his head. “No need, I’ll be fine. Now call Shiro to pick you up or something, I think you said earlier your bike’s getting repairs.” Lance recalled, stepping away from Keith again after giving a teasing squeeze to one of his pecs.

Keith only rolled his eyes at the action, phone already in hand. “Yup. Red still needs some professional work to fix her up completely after Griffin’s jackasses fucked her up, but I’m pretty sure she’ll be good as new soon. Hunk and his guys are pretty ingenious when it comes to vehicles.”

Lance chuckled fondly, nodding along. “You better remember to tell that to Hunk, he’ll reward you with cookies and therefore I will get cookies.” He reminded, raising a brow expectantly.

Keith looked at his phone when it pinged before looking back up at Lance and nodding with a smile, “I won’t forget, and I’ll deliver the cookies as soon as I get them,” he promised.

“Good.”

\-- - ---*--- - --

Given that Shiro was always awake for some godforsaken reason, Lance knew that Keith would be leaving within a few minutes.

Keith didn’t live far, and on any other day he probably would’ve walked home, but Lance had requested a long while ago, even before they’d started dating, that Keith didn’t risk walking alone at night.

While Lance had never experienced anything bad at night, his sister Veronica had.

She’d been lucky enough to have not actually been alone that night, her girlfriend Axca nearby when a guy had attempted to snatch her purse. Lance had always disliked the thought of being outside at night alone, but after he’d learned of his sister’s experience he’d definitely developed some type of paranoia or another.

Still, he’d asked Keith to be careful on late nights and Keith had agreed, lifting some weight from Lance’s shoulders.

Really, Lance was surprised at first when Keith had accepted Lance’s fears and abided to the requests Lance had given, but now he was only grateful for it with every day that Keith was safe.

Keith being safe was a very important thing to Lance, especially now, and Lance would always be glad Keith was safe.

Safe in his arms as they waited for Shiro’s arrival at Lance’s door.

\-- - ---*--- - --

When Keith left, it was with a kiss goodnight, a warm hug that Lance sank into eagerly, a farewell whisper and a promise to see each other the next day for a hangout with their friends, Hunk and Pidge.

When Keith left, it was with a hearty reluctance that Lance knew had less to do with Keith not wanting to work and more with Keith simply wanting to stay the night.

When Keith left, Lance closed the door after Shiro’s truck was out of sight and his heart could scream joyfully in peace.

When Keith left and Lance’s heart sang praises to the heavens is when Lance lifted his hands to his face, slapping at his cheeks as he silently squealed in an attempt to stifle the waves of love for the man that filled Lance to the brim.

And it’s when Lance raised his hands that he realized he was still wearing Keith’s jacket.

And it was with this realization that Lance pressed the sleeves lightly against his nose, inhaling deeply and feeling unable to stop the lovestruck smile that took over his expression when he smelled it.

Keith’s distinctive scent.

_ Pine. Smoke. Cinnamon. Lavender. _

_ Keith. _

\-- - ---*--- - --

By the time Lance was prepared for bed, it was barely  _ 11:58 pm _ on his clock, phone screen disturbing the darkness of his room before he lowered the brightness.

Lance was never one to fall asleep right away, so he settled down comfortably under the covers and tapped on the Instagram icon, watching lazily as the app opened up.

He scrolled through some old notifications, hearted a few nice photos, and was ready to try and get some shut-eye when the notification popped up.

_ |\Keith.KoGAYne/| has started a live video. _

Lance raised a brow. He only paused for a moment before tapping on the notification, wondering what Keith was up to now.

Almost sixty people were currently watching and Lance snorted, wondering how his broody emo boyfriend had gotten so popular on his social media when he hardly posted any pictures. Lance could only assume people followed him from the few pictures he did post, or simply followed him for his art. 

(Lance adored Keith’s art, had freaked out the first time he’d realized it was  _ Keith  _ who had been drawing such beautiful pieces with a pencil and paper or a drawing tablet. Lance could easily recall following Keith’s art account without having any idea who Keith actually was until roughly a week later when Pidge introduced them and Lance just so happened to see a glimpse of a drawing Keith had been presenting to Pidge. A drawing that he recognized from a live stream the “anonymous” artist had filmed a day before. Hah… that was fun.)

Lance snapped back to the current live stream, which had previously just been the sound of static and the occasional rustling when Keith’s familiar voice broke through the static.

Gruff, a tired grumble. “Takashit forgot to buy groceries this morning. Adam said he was screwed over unless he bought the stuff he needed to buy before midnight.” A snicker, “It’s  _ 12:03  _ in the morning.”

There was more rustling, a car door opening before Keith was stepping out of the car. “Shiro looked so fucking scared when he realized it was past midnight. Heh. Serves him right for being a dickwad who almost exposed my gay secrets to my boyfriend just before we left.”

Lance perked up at the mention of him, watching as curious comments flooded in, and the viewers count increased. 

Keith seemed to notice as well, laughing under his breath.

“Well aren’t y’all curious.” He mused. “Alright. I guess I can talk for a few minutes before I have to go stop Shiro from having a panic attack. Just don’t tell my boyfriend I’m saying any of this and we’ll all be fine.”

Lance snorted in amusement, guessing Keith hadn’t seen him join the live stream. Keith set his phone down, propped it so the viewers could see him and a vacant parking lot as Keith left his phone there, walking around for a moment.

“God, guys. Gals. Non-binary pals. If you want to be my pal, that is.” Keith sighed, smiling like the dork Lance knew him to be. “My boyfriend… God, I’d call him perfect. Honestly. He’s so… so kind? Like, I have no idea how he musters up such patience to be so nice to literally every person he meets. And he’s- god, he’s gorgeous.” Keith buried his face in his hands, but that didn’t stop the camera from catching his wide grin.

“Pretty sure some of you follow him, I’m not sure but if you know who he is just don’t tell him about this. I’ve got to at least have a little bit of dignity left over for an average day. If he heard me talking about him like this I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t hear the end of it. Probably would boost his ego a lot.” Keith chuckled fondly and Lance felt himself smile, eyes tracing Keith’s features as Keith picked up his phone again.

Keith’s face was tinged pink as he exhaled, eyes flicking upwards as if he were embarrassed to look at the screen as he uttered quietly, “He’s perfect. And I love him… And I’m hoping to marry him someday.”

Lance felt his breath hitch, eyes widening and cheeks going red before the camera rustled and Keith was putting down his phone.

“Shit, Shiro’s got no idea what he’s doing, does he?. How is he an adult?” Keith groaned under his breath. He tilted the camera towards him once more, “Alright, well, guess that’s all for tonight. Uh… Thanks for listening, commenting, I hope you enjoyed my gay panic and dorky love for my boyfriend… Uh… Peace out, until next time?” He waved awkwardly at the camera before the live stream ended and Lance was left to stare at the home screen of his Insta page, cheeks still flushed a shade of red.

And then, slowly, almost as slowly as red rose onto his cheeks, Lance felt his heart melt in his chest.

By that point, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to sleep, but he still stubbornly shut off his phone and placed it on his nightstand, still processing what Keith had said as he slowly turned to face the wall his bed was pressed against.

As he stared at the wall, it all seemed to catch up to Lance and he gasped, eyes sparkling even in the darkness of his room.

“Oh my god-” Lance uttered quietly, grabbing his nearest pillow (his bed was full of pillows) and muffling his high-pitched scream.

“Oh my god, Keith,” Lance gasped, laughing sweetly as he replayed what he’d seen and heard in the live stream, Keith’s words engraving themselves into Lance’s memory.

_ “I’m hoping to marry him someday.” _

A bold statement considering how much of their lives they still had left to live, but Lance’s heart sang it’s agreement enthusiastically as those words played through his head on repeat.

The pillow that had previously muffled his scream was shifted, tucked against his chest as Lance buried his face in it again, the hood of Keith’s jacket falling closer to Lance’s nose. For a moment, Lance’s eyes drooped closed as he smiled, inhaled, pretended he was cuddling next to Keith after hearing such a heartfelt confession, mumbled a tired “ _ I love you so much, Keith-” _ before sleep was abruptly snatching him up and taking him to his dreamland.

Lance fell asleep smiling, his last thought of the day one that made his heart flutter pleasantly as he silently admitted,

_ I’d love to marry you someday, too. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! If you did, please consider dropping a comment/kudos, both are appreciated!!  
> Have a great day <3


End file.
